Natalia Vhecht
Author Contact Information FFXIV: Natalia Vhecht Discord: '''Nat#2361 '''Basic Information Full name: Natalia Vhecht '' Pronunciation: ''(Na-Ta-Li-A Vhekt) Nickname(s): Talia, Nat Species: Hyur Midlander Gender: Female Age: Thirty Four Sexuality:'' Heterosexual'' Nationality: Ala Mhigan Religion: Follower of Azeyma, The Warden Languages: Common Relationship Status: Single Physical Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 125 lbs. Figure/build: Slim, but well toned Hair color: Soft brown with white tips Hairstyle: Usually kept short, but it has grown out in recent months Eye color: Emerald Green Skin/fur/etc color: Tanned Tattoos: None Piercings: A few ear piercings in each ear Scars/distinguishing marks: Plenty of facial scarring, various cuts and a bruised nose that looks like it's been broken more than a dozen times. '' Preferred style of clothing: ''Looser clothing fits her better, since she focuses on movement above all else. Nothing too constricting. Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: A silver necklace bearing the symbol for Rhalgr, given to her by her twin brother on their escape from Ala Mhigo Personality Natalia is brash, hard working and outspoken woman. Years of fighting have kept her on her feet, and would be the reason she's built up so many walls. Seeing the destruction of her home city and the loss of her family at an early age, she has become a survivor, a woman with a cause and heart full of vengeance. Despite her off-putting demeanor and constant scowl, she carries a kind word or two for those who she considers friends, and becomes very motherly towards any refugee in need. Combat / ''Skills'' Talents/skills: A street fighter by nature, she has learned to survive and live on the streets since a young age. Anything she's learned, she's learned the hard way, by tedious training and trial and error. Capable to ride Chocobos: ''She's never really been good with Chocobos. They've never seemed to like her, so she hasn't made a habit of riding them.'' Biography Natalia Vhecht was born in the year 1544, under the 17th Sun of the 4th Umbral Moon in the grand city-state of Ala Mhigo. Along with her twin brother Ulric Vhecht, the two of them were the pride and glory of their mother, Altia Vhecht. The twins never learned of their father, who he was or where he had gone. Altia was bound and determined to raise the children herself, and never seemed concerned about the missing father figure. For the first few years of their life, the family struggled, but lived comfortably. Then Theodoric the First came into power. '' ''The years following were disaster in the making. The Fists of Rhalgr had been all but decimated, the Royals had been murdered in their own beds, and the city was in chaos. Natalia was only 13 years of age when her mother took up arms against their King, and joined the outraged people in their assault on the palace. That day, Ulric had chased after Altia, in hopes of joining his mother in the streets to secure their freedom. Natalia, realizing her brother was gone, frantically tore through the streets in search of him, fearing what her own people would even do in such a state. She would find him hours later, when the streets had been cleared and the people rejoicing. The King was dead, and so was their mother. The twins would have little time to grieve their lost family, for soon the skies were overrun with magitek machines, tearing through their city and the people with ease. The two of them would barely escape the city walls, cowering amongst a group of refugees that would carry Natalia all the way to Southern Thanalan. Her brother, Ulric, would be lost to the masses escaping Gyr Abania. '' ''Years passed, and Natalia had grown into a full-fledged member of the Ala Mhigan resistance. She passed the days as a caravan guard, offering her services to the passing traders on their way to Ul'dah. It wasn't glorious, but she and the other refugees had to keep pushing forward, at least until the day came where Ala Mhigo would be freed. That's what she told herself, anyway.